The development of economy provides a good development platform for the progress of universal gasoline engine. Carburetor, an assistant device for universal gasoline engine, is also progressed as a result of the boom of universal gasoline engine industry.
The carburetor is a device that introduces fuel into the airstream as it flows into the engine. When the engine is started, a very rich air/fuel mixture is required, thus the air-supply channel of the carburetor should be closed so as to provide the richer mixture. However, the engine probably fails to start by simply closing the air-supply channel, because many external factors, such as environmental temperature, moisture and the engine, can decrease the concentration of fuel in the mixing chamber.